Fairy Tail Nalu Lucy Leaves the Guild with a twist
by lunaali
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild after speaking with Lisanna, but she didn't really leave, find out in this twisty fic with an ending of true happiness. Sorry I'm bad at this -o-
1. Chapter 1: A tale of Unfortunate Events

Okay this is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh I hope you like it

I wake up to feel a warmth pressing on my back and something fuzzy above my head. "Natsu..." I sigh. I slowly get up, trying not to wake him, when I slip and fall on the floor. "Luce?" Natsu says groggily, rubbing his head and sitting up. "Lucy's weird! Lucy's weird!" Happy starts chanting while flying around the room. "Shut it cat!" I say as I make my way to the dresser to get my clothes. I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower, it heats and I step in and let the warm water rush over me, and go on with putting in shampoo and cleaning my body. I get out after rinsing everything and get clothed. I walk out of the bathroom and see that Happy and Natsu have already left for the guild, so I go on as well. As I'm about to walk into the guild I'm stopped by Lisanna.

"Lucy, can we chat?" she asks innocently. I nod my head and walk a little ways away from the guild. "Lucy, I feel that you are too weak to be in the guild, we are the strongest guild, and having a weakling like you isn't going to work out. Leave." "Wha- what? W-w-..." I try to speak, but my tongue seems to be incredibly heavy. "GO! Can't you see you don't belong here? No one can help you, all you're going to get here is pity. Go get your mark removed." Tears well in my eyes as I walk away to go speak with Makarov. I blink back the tears, there's no way in hell I'm leaving this guild. I worked to damn hard too be good enough, and my luck of joining was my fate and truth telling me to be here. I go to Makarov's office to speak with him. "Makarov, I'm taking a break to get stronger, I don't know when I'll be back, but there's my promise. I'm coming back. But, I don't want to be recognized, so I need my guild mark removed," I finish with confidence, my head held high. "Alright my child. Please, return soon."

He waves his hand and my guild mark disappears. I'm a little hurt at first. It's gone, what I got, with my hope and love, is gone. I shake the feeling away. It's not gone, It's just away from the sight of others. I'm coming back, I'm still in this guild. I leave his office and head to my house to pack my things. Everything is packed into bags, and I go to my landlady, handing her everything and telling her to keep them safe, and that I'm leaving for a while. She nods, and says she'll keep the place empty for my return for free. I nod gratefully and leave. Well, I guess this is the start of a new time for me...

Okay, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it was too short, I was working on this somewhere else so I just kinda plopped it down, and added some stuff to it. IF you think it's too short please tell me and on the next chapters I will be sure to have them longer, if enough people see my fanfic, then I will actually write new chapters. /strong/p


	2. Chapter 2: My New Life

p data-p-id="4b4d3782f4c1df373039b08b034f3cd5"strongI'm sorry I haven't been writing! I just finished testing so I'm finally FREEE! I do have a project I should be doing, but I chose to write, and not do my homework Here's the next chapter/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="981294d1bf5f1ff674907b4a1d03e828"The woods seemed like as good a place as any to start my training. I had traveled a distance, making sure to hide myself deep inside the woods where no one would decide to travel. Honestly, at the beginning I was scared of what I was doing, but now it feels right and I know what to do. I can't change my magic, its almost impossible, and would take so many years, and I don't want to do that to my spirit friends. What I'll do is train my body, my stamina, speed, agility, anything, so I can fight with my spirits. I can also use my whip and use spells with gemini, but none to powerful to take my magic power. That too! Increase how much magic I can use. I'm ready! I refuse to do this with others. I emwill/em return to Fairy Tail. I need to be in solitude, train myself as one, not as many. Once I am one, I can begin my life with Fairy Tail and be many as one./p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="43677b1b97ca8c37f16dd96f70672d4a"strong1 week later/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p data-p-id="a39c11900733376356fe634b6d93b814"This is good. It's all so right. I'm still on my own, like I said to myself. I can feel my magic power rising already. I can steadily hold out two spirits for a very long amount of time. I have also been practicing with Loki and Taurus on my hitting and combat power. I practice with Gemini and Crux my celestial spells and double Lucy attacks. I practice with Virgo to stay calm, and how to use my whip expertly. I practice with Cancer how to use a knife in close up spaces, along with my agility. Since I've also chosen a knife, from the celestial world as a gift from Virgo for training that can use the four elements as its actual blade if I chose to and will also return to me, I practice with Sagittarius how to throw it with perfect aim. I practice with Aries and Horologium good dodging and blocking moves, surprisingly she's really good even without her big wool shield. I practice with Aquarius how to stay balanced, by taking me to a river with piranhas and making my balance on a very thin stick, next time she said I'd tight rope above the trees, I'm frightened for my life. Then I practice with Capricorn my stamina and speed. By myself I learn acrobatics so I can go flying in the air with just a jump like Natsu, and I work out a lot by, running, and I know my magic is going up, if everything keeps going like this, I may be able to hold out three spirits!/p  
p data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p data-p-id="172f3dbfd3f2b13d2f68fbfc887fcbc9"strong6 months later/strong/p  
p data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p data-p-id="cef95f7437acfc1274b6cb5de9e3410f"I can officially hold out 4 celestial spirits! I've grown to be stronger so rapidly I could go back now. But, I want to be stronger, almost as strong as Natsu. I'm so close to reaching exactly what I wanted. I'm a beast like Natsu now. I can stay hyped up for hours, ready to do anything. I can jump up to the top of trees, I learned major acrobatics so I'm an expert dodger. I can do flips and twists and dodge almost everything, even Aquarius! I can balance amazingly, I'm like a ninja! I also know many celestial spells and have made a lot of good double Lucy combos with Gemini. I'm expert with a knife and whip, and could run for miles. I'll be heading back to Fairy Tail in probably a years time./p  
p data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p data-p-id="502827b3241f0c979c4dff1a88843072"strong1 year later/strong/p  
p data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p data-p-id="be3fb79010d27c4b65a9ed604f30b894"I stand at the doors to Fairy Tail. I'm ready. I've grown to be very powerful. I could punch down a tree with one hit. I can jump on top of high buildings, and run and dodge like no ones seen. My magic has increased, and I know can hold strongsix/strong celestial spirits at one time. I'm ready, I can get my guild mark back, I can be with my family, my nakama. I can be with my team. I reach for the door... I can't do this.. I don't want this grand entrance, I'm going through the back to get to Makarov without anyone noticing. I sneak to the back, and jump to the window to Makarov's office and peer in. He's sitting there, he looks like he's waiting for someone. I stay at the window, when I hear the door open. I hide against the wall and watch what unfolds. emIt's Natsu. My scent! He'll smell it. Wait... I must smell completely different now. /em I use whatever hearing sense I have and listen to their conversation. "Have you gotten any word from Lucy yet? It's been almost two years since she's been gone, she's had to have sent a letter or something!" Natsu says worriedly. "I have received nothing, just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that. When the time comes, she will return. Let the time come when it is appropriate for her." Makarov says. emI guess now is the time... /emI open the window and stand inside of the sill, "I guess now is the appropriate time, right Master?"/p  
p data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p data-p-id="d016e61cda7968ea750cdebd65e7b865"strongCLIFF HANGER hahaha. Scared? Also, I reached 900 words in this one! YAY. I might not write because of my project, and need for anime, so it may be like a week. I will update when I can, but don't feel shunned away to comment! Comment how you're liking this and what you think will happen next!/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3: Home is Where my Nakama are

**Yes guys I'm back! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in a month and I feel really really bad! I'm doing this really late, so I don't know how much I can write. I have to write in my parents room, because that's where my computer is (long story) so let's see how much I can do.**

Natsu stood, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Lu-cy?" he said, so quietly I almost had to strain to hear him. "Yes Natsu, it's me." I say back, my lips going into a slight smile. Tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes, as he walked over to me briskly and gave me a spine crushing hug. I hugged back as I felt his tears slide down and on to my shoulder. "Why Lucy, why did you leave?" Natsu said, as more tears slid down his face and onto my shirt. "Natsu I'm sorry. But let's talk about this downstairs with the others. Ok?" I reply. We all walk down to the bar and main area and as we go down, the loud chatter and noise goes to an abrupt stop, and everyone stared wide eyes, tears brimming on my closest friends, and shocked gasps from the others.

"LUSHHHHHHHHHHY" screamed Happy, as he came bellowing towards me and slamming into me, making me fall over as water works poured from his eyes at an inhumanly fast pace. "Woah, Happy!" I say, as I stand up and hug him back. When I was finally at the bottom of the stairs everyone came rushing to me, some asking questions, some crying, some just standing frozen solid where they were before. "Everyone calm down! I can only take so much at a time!" I shout, and at that everyone goes quiet. "At least, let me just tell the story first, If you guys still have any questions after, you can ask." I went on about how I decided to leave for a time to become more powerful and learn new skills. I told them about what I learned and what I did for the 2 years I was gone.

"But why did you make this decision in the first place Lu-Chan?" Levy asked me after I finished my explanation of why I was gone. "Well... I just... didn't feel strong enough to be in the most powerful guild. I felt like I was a weakling compared to everyone here." "Lushy, you didn't have to feel that way, you're not a weakling!" Happy assured. "Well not anymore I'm not." I replied calmly and quietly. "Well I'm just glad you're back Lucy." Erza said firmly, but you do need to give an explanation on why you didn't tell us yourself that you were leaving." Erza said, her all too well known death glare plastered on her face. "I didn't want to, because you guys would try to stop me." I replied.

"Well everything is okay now, so don't worry about it anymore." said Mira, as she came to me with her stamp. "Where would you like the stamp?" she said, tilting her head to the side while smiling. "Hmm... New power, new stamp, on the right side of my neck!" I said cheerfully. She moved my hair gently, then placed the stamp to my neck. She took it away and when we say the mark, it shown it a shimmery dark blue and purplish color. Almost like a galaxy. "Welcome back to Fairy Tail Lucy!" Gray dais, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled. "I'm glad to be back." And as everyone went back to the happy cheerful guild, a party began and a girl sat in the corner of the room, a glare glinting in her eyes and her face completely straight to the return of the blonde celestial mage.

 **Okay, that's it everyone. I'm still very sorry I took so long, and I'm so sorry that this chapter sucked and was really short. Now that summer started, hopefully I'll put my mind more into writing, and think up some more for upcoming chapters.**


End file.
